A Single Glance
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Nothing at all; that was what she had to do. It was enough to catch my interest, enough to steal me away from any other in my sight. You could say this girl has blinded me, you could also say that she has corrupted my mind with nothing but her.


A/N: Again with my random inspiration~

Not sure why I wrote this so well and not my new chapter...writer's block is so unfair. -.-"

Anyway, thank my editor, BloodThornChaos, for the decrease in errors and I hope you enjoy. :3_  
_

* * *

_It feels as if I've eternally been surrounded by fools. They blindly fell in love with me, someone who was unworthy of love, and could not fall out of my black void. And I? All I possibly did was dig them deeper than they could have ever been. But why was that? An obvious question really; it's called my own personal desire. My selfishness. But the real question I must ask is, why? No, not why I let them but, why they had ended up seeing me as their "beloved Shizuru," or "the refined upperclassman, Shizuru Fujino," even "Shizuru onee-chan." At this point, I'd be surprised if somebody just plainly called me Sempai; maybe it'd ease me. Then there's my so called 'charm,' my enchanting smile, and beauty; there are always some girls who adore my accent as well. Was it on those things, and those only, that kept them captivated by me?_

"Ara…" was the word that escaped my lips when I saw _her_. She was wearing a 'sailor uniform,' or in other words a short white shirt with a red bow, a black tank to prevent an exposures of skin from underneath, and a blue skirt. It meant that she's a junior going to high school next year; a year too much for me that is. I _need_ to know her name.

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?" inquired a familiar tone.

"Ah, Reito, nothing in particular. May I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"By any chance, do you happen to know who that underclassman is?"

"Oh, she's pretty famous. I'm surprised you haven't heard of _this_ one yet. Her name's Natsuki Kuga, she's known as the "Ice Princess," since she doesn't speak, or display any emotion to anyone. It's rare to see her though, she practically skips class everyday; it's a mystery where she goes though. Anyway, can I ask why you want to know?"

"No reason…shall we head back to class now?"

"Sure."

[After returning to class; English]

It seems as I can't pay attention, as a matter of fact, I can't. The only thing that's perked my attention throughout this lesson was one single phrase "Love is a fragile flower opening to the warmth of Spring," and as the rest of the statement continued, my interest once again faded. Now all that remained in my thoughts were the Ice Princess and a repeating metaphor. Could that one sentence, that sole metaphor, explain what is really happening?

_Since when have I ever thought of some unheard of underclassman like this before? I mean, I see them daily, and I've been admired each day as well; without one falter. Why now of all times, did a single girl cause this much curiosity to form within me?…You certainly are a mystery, Natsuki._

"How surprising…" I whisper to myself soft enough that no one could hear. For the few times I've taken to doze off in class, this was the perfect time to look outside the window. For there she walked by at a tempo that was just right, in her sailor uniform, with her hair swaying in the perfect manner. She, herself, was perfection. Now all that is left to do is to confront her up close.

* * *

"That's all for today."

All that remains of this long school day was the commands that, I, Shizuru Fujino, the class representative, will say, "Stand," followed by a short pause waiting for each student to stand, "bow" and now all to do is ready yourself to leave.

With a short sigh, I retrieve my belongings from the floor, and head for the door. _Never has Sensei scolded me for "slacking off" in class before…what am I to do? Ever since I took a glance, she's the only thing I can possibly let myself ponder about. _

"Oi, Bubuzuke! Move. People need to get through and you're standing right in front of the only exit."

"Ara, I didn't notice you there, Suzushiro-san." as I shift myself out of the oh-so-loud, Suzushiro Haruka's, way. "Have a nice day Suzushiro-san~" I said to the girl forcing yet another fake smile, to hide the fact that I had been lost in my own thoughts and wasn't at all troubled by anything.

_Well, I've had enough today, I'll save meeting the famous Ice Princess for tomorrow. _I thought to myself one last time before heading out the school doors, and soon heading to the garden where I went to relax before realizing the midnight haired beauty also did that as well.

* * *

It was an average day today, meaning still a beautiful spring day; winds blowing, cherry blossom petals dancing around in the wind, and the usual sun beams practically blinding you.

"I said no already, give it a rest!" shouted an exceptionally husky voice while a certain bystander happened to eavesdrop.

"But…Nat-"

"Don't call me that. It's Kuga." nagged the voice one more. _Ara, wasn't her name, Natsuki Kuga, according to, Reito?_

"Fine but, can't you just try to?"

"No, now leave."

"…Sorry to have bothered you then." said the somewhat masculine voice, followed by various footsteps.

_It's better for me to check rather than to eavesdrop, so why not? _just as I had thought that, my feet had already been walking on their own. There she is, Natsuki Kuga, as she intently stares at a sole flower that had bloomed. You could feel a thick atmosphere around her, and then you realize that the famous, Natsuki Kuga, was almost grasping the flower violently. Pulling it from the very place it had lived on about two months.

That is, before I subconsciously spoke, "You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved. Since it's doing its best to bloom during its short life." and as I spoke that, her utmost attention was now directed towards me, and how lucky was it for me to have the Ice Princess lay eyes on me.

Did I mention that this is the first time I have smiled while being completely sincere to a person? Someone I have not known, and would not know for days to come. Having to gain their trust; a hard task I must say. The one I'd come to love, no, the one I've loved from first sight, and eventually to grasp like that flower, only with pure emotions, not fake, and as gentle as can be. The one I know can sooner or later love me back. That one.

* * *

A/N: My god, I suck at first person...I feel so out of place! DX

Well, even if my writing in first person is awful I still think this came out pretty well. Oh, and, for those wondering why I just cut the story off like that it's cause after that it's just Shizuru is just trying to befriend Natsuki (the "friend" tactic...) which she thought would turn to more than that and obviously failed. This is just how I thought she would feel like...not sure about anyone else. Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please review. It's so~ easy come' on xD

Just click the box below and write words about how you felt of the story. Anyway, yeah, thanks again for reading.


End file.
